Hard Decisions
by DrDoom2006
Summary: She didn't knew how much she hurt him when she choose Jake Ryan instead of him... now he's lost it and wants revenge... will Sgt. Hondo's team be able to keep her from danger? Will someone else get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Hard Decisions - A Hannah Montana / SWAT crossover.

-Hi Miley!!! - Lily said as she arrived to her friend's home along with her mother.

-Heather come in - Robbie Ray said

The woman hugged him and entered the house.

-Lilian why don't you and Miley go upstairs and do your homework?- Heather said

-But Mom we

-Lilian, now. -the woman retorted.

-Miley do as Heather said please - added Robbie Ray

Both girls went upstairs and Miley proceeded to her brother's door.

-Jackson? Open this door. Now!!! - Miley said while she hit it.

The teenager opened his door moments later.

-What?

-What's going on? Dad's been acting weird for the past couple of days and now he got Lily's mom in this too.

-Well, truth to be told I don't know more than you do, now if you don't need anything else you leave me alone.

-All right... and Jackson... please take a bath... -Miley said in disgust

-Can I watch? -Lily said in a dreamy voice

-Air-headed-girl-said-what? - Miley retorted

-I... I... I'll be in your room setting up our books...- Lily said completely blushed

Meanwhile the doorbell sounded and Robbie Ray opened the door. There were two men, one wearing suit and tie and the other, African American, wearing a swat uniform.

-Good evening Mr. Stewart, I'm Captain Thomas Fuller and this is Sargent Harrelson. -he said

-Call me Hondo, can we come in? -he added.

Robbie Ray lead them to the couch.

-Robbie what's going, why is the police here?

-Heather... Roxy is dead... she was murdered two days ago. -Robbie replied

-The murderer left a note saying that "Lola" and "Hannah" were next -Sargent Hondo explained

-That's why we're here. For security purposes we keep a record of every personality in Los Angeles, as soon as we found out about this, we got in contact with Mr. Stewart and requested from him to have this meeting to discuss the security measures we'll take with your daughters.

Heather stood up.

-Lilian will be on a plane to her aunt's in Denver as soon as I get her a ticket, if she so much wants to be in show business I'm sure her cousin Samantha can get her in that web show she's on with her friend Carly. -Heather said

-I don't think that's a good idea - Capt. Fuller said

-Look, whomever this is only knows "Lola" and "Hannah" not Lilian and Miley, as long as they don't use their on-stage persona's they'll be fine -Sgt. Hondo added.

-We need to plan for the next concerts Miley has -Capt. Fuller added

-Concerts? Are you crazy? There's a lunatic out there and you want to go ahead with the concerts? -Heather said

-Heather please... the girls don't know about this... -Robbie Ray pleaded

-If you send your daughter to Denver and Lola disappears we'll be giving him leads to whom they really are. -Sgt. Hondo said

-Sargent Hondo's team is the best we have in the force, they'll be Miley and Lilian's immediate security circle, whomever is doing this we'll get him-Capt. Fuller said

-Robbie are you sure my Lily will be fine? -Heather said

Robbie hugged her

-It'll be all fine. I promise.

The following morning Sargent Hondo addresses his team, they were everything but thrilled.

-Let me see if I get this right, we have to babysit a 16 year old starlet? -Jim Street said

-We have to protect her Street, and get the lunatic behind this. Sanchez, your job is to be with them every minute from the minute we leave the house to the minute we get them back.

-Yes sir. -She said not very pleased.

-Come on Sanchez, you'll get your daughter an autograph of Hannah Montana -Deke said jokingly

-oh joy - She retorted

That night Hannah along with Lola were shocked to see two black SUVs in front and behind their limo, a female officer carrying a MP5 machine gun and a headset approached

-Miley what's going on here? -Lola asked

-I have no idea but I'll ask Dad when we come back- Hannah replied

-I'm officer Sanchez, I'm going to be with you all night until we come back, come on, let's get you in the limo. -she commanded.

Both nodded and proceeded to the limousine, officer Sanchez rode with them, as the door closed the first SUV with Sgt. Hondo and officer Street began to move.

-This is 70 David, we're on the move. 10-88 everyone-he said over his headset

-Copy 70 David, marks are secured -Sanchez replied.

-70 David 10-04 we're on the move. -Boxer replied from the other SUV

At the staples center Officer Sanchez checked the dressing room before they entered.

-70 David this is Sanchez, all clear in the dressing room.

Outside Sgt. Hondo deployed his men, Jim Street and Boxer stood before the stage while Deke and Luca (who took T.J.'s place after the Montel case) took positions high above to have a look at all the place.

-This is 70-David everyone ready she's coming out -Hondo said as Hannah came out to perform

While Hannah performed officer Sanchez moved backstage glaring at everyone there and asking Lola about anyone she considered suspicious. The night went peacefully and the group returned to the Stewart residence.

They were about to get off the vehicle when someone ran to them prompting the reaction of the officers.

-Miley!! Lily!! Wait!!!

Officer Sanchez stood by the door and pointed his gun at the individual approaching while Jim Street ran to him and Sgt Hondo shouted orders along with them.

-FREEZE!!! ON THE GROUND ON THE GROUND!!! -Sgt. Hondo yelled as he drew his weapon

-GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!!! -Officer Sanchez yelled likewise pointing his gun at him

Officer Street got to him.

-Hands in the head, don't move, who are you and what do you want?

-I... I...

-LEAVE HIM ALONE ALREADY!!! HE'S OUR FRIEND!!! -Miley said helping Oliver up and pushing Jim Street away from him.

Upset Miley got in the house followed by Lily and Oliver.

-Ok that's it, Daddy what's going on? - she said slamming the door

-Hi Miley hope you had a great concert tonight, Me? Oh I'm fine too thank you for asking -Robbie Ray replied

Miley took off her wig and threw it to the floor.

-I'm serious!!!! Why out of the sudden we have to go surrounded by police and why did they try to kill Oliver out there?

-Look Miley it's necessary all right? -Robbie replied

-For what? Dad what is going on? Why is this necessary?

-All I can tell you is that its necessary all right?

-No, it is not right... I thought you trusted me...

-I do Bud, but for now that's all I can tell you for now.

Two weeks later Sgt. Hondo meets with his men.

-Something is not right, we have been covering all her concerts and there's no trace of the killer. -he said

-Maybe he's gone -Jim Street said

-Or maybe he backed off when he saw us around her. -Sanchez added

Hondo glared at her for several moments.

-What did you just said Sanchez?

-It's simple, he sees all of us in full gear around her, he backs off until we're gone.

-Damn... I guess you're right. OK, this is the plan, Sanchez you'll be with them undercover. Street and Kaye too. -Sgt Hondo commanded

-And you Sir? -Street asked

-You just met her assistant manager -he replied

A week later Miley was getting ready along with Lily.

-What's wrong Miley? -Lily asked when she saw her friend all but excited.

-Yeah... it's just that... I don't feel comfortable traveling surrounded by police.

Lily watched through the window.

-I guess your wish came true.

-Red-haired-girl-said-what?

-They're not here, all I see is a gold SUV behind your limo.

-What?

Miley got up and glared beside Lily. When they got down they were greeted by three men and a woman, the man was dressed with a fedora, suit and tie.

-Daddy who are they?

Robbie Ray chuckled.

-This is Chris, your personal bodyguard along with Jim, Lola this is Deke your personal bodyguard and this is Dan your assistant manager.

-Country-singing-daddy-said-what?

-Come on, we have to get going -Robbie Ray said

For all it mattered things seemed to be working, to a normal eye it simply looked like Hannah Montana's entourage had gotten bigger. Lily (in her Lola persona) was walking backstage when Chris approached.

-Oh hi officer Sanchez - she said with a smile

-So... is this all you do? Wear silly wigs and eat around in the backstage?

-Mostly... yeah, but I'm Hanna's best friend and I'm for her when she needs me -she replied

Oliver approached.

-Hi, what are you two talking about? -he asked

-Chris was telling me how she's trained to inflict pain in a wide variety of ways, she even offered to teach me.

-Really? Well... I... uh... will go over there to check the microphones. -Oliver said

-Oh drats... I dropped sauce on my dress... I'll go change... can you tell Hannah I'll be with her in five minutes?

Chris nodded and Lily went to the dressing room she shared with Miley and changed her dress, but the sight on the mirror was very displeasing, her stained dress was black with white and matched her red wig perfectly, her new dress though was purple.

-Great, I'll have to change my wig too...

She had just removed her wing when a clicking metallic sound startled her, her eyes opened wide when she saw a gun just a couple of meters away from her.

-What are you..

-Lily... I should have known... then "Hannah"... must be Miley...

-Wait... it's not what you think...

-No? It's too obvious don't you agree? And to think that Roxie preferred to die instead of telling me...

Tears began to run down Lily's cheeks as she heard the revelation.

-You... you killed her? You killed Roxie? So that's why...

-That's why Daddy dearest decided to call in police... thinking that whomever was behind it was from the outside... stupid old man...

-Why are you doing this?

Lily shivered when the person talking to her literally stood nose to nose to her, she felt like puking when he forced her to kiss him, as she struggled to get him off her, he forced a needle in her arm and the teenager slowly faded in his arms.

-Now Miley, you'll come to me... or pretty Lily will die...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Hard Decisions

Part 2

-Sanchez have you seen Lola? -Deke asked over the radio

-Dressing room. -she replied as she glared at Miley while she performed.

Deke went to the dressing room and saw the door open.

-Sanchez why was she going back to the dressing room for? - he asked

-Change.

Intrigued he drew his weapon.

-Sanchez how many times did you let the door open when you changed? Back when you were a teenager I mean.

-Never, why?

-Because something is wrong here...

Slowly he approached and knocked on the door.

-Lola? You in there? Hello?

Without a response he kicked the door and walked in, gun in hand he looked around, nothing seemed wrong, except one thing, Lola's wig was on the floor.

-70 David, 70 David this is Deke

-70 David here, go on -Hondo replied

-Anyone has Lola on sight? -Deke asked over his radio.

-Street negative

-Sanchez negative

-70 David negative, Deke where is she? You're supposed to be with her. -Hondo boomed.

-I lost her for a second sarge -Deke replied

-Everyone look for her and see if anyone else is missing, NOW!!! -Hondo boomed on his radio

Unknown to him, Lola (actually Lily) was closer than he thought, in a trailer near the arena where the concert was taking place, the teenager woke up dizzy and nauseous.

-It was about time. It was hard to make everyone believe I had migraine so I could get off stage to get back here to you.

Without any care he removed the tape that muffled Lily's screams, the second he did he also punched her with his other hand, Lily fell back to the floor with a line of blood coming out of her mouth, a kick to her abdomen made her cough and gasp for air.

-OK, now that you understood that I need you to be quiet... I need something from you.

-you... you're a monster...

He pulled her up and slammed her against the wall.

-Look, I loved Miley, and she traded me for that stupid actor Jake Ryan... here, call Miley and tell her to get out of the arena... ALONE.

-no...

-You really love to make things hard don't you Truscott?

He placed his hand in her mouth and fired his gun, Lily's scream was muffled as the bullet hit her right leg. Her eyes filled with tears that ran down her face.

-Call her. Now. She's on a break now, CALL HER!!!

Miley was off stage wondering where Lily was when her cell phone rang.

-Hello?

-M...Miley...

-Lily where are you? You have been away half the show I

-Come out please...

-What?

-Come out of the arena please... I beg you... please... come out...

-Lily why are you crying?

-I'm hurt... please... just... come out.... alone... please Miley...

-Hang on, I'll be there. -she said hanging up.

-Where are you going? - Chris asked

-I... need... to get my next wardrobe... but... it's outside... on my trailer...

-Let's go then. -she replied

-Don't worry I can go on my own, why don't you have some snacks? The shrimp are great -Miley said with a huge smile.

-Whatever -Cris replied

But unknown to Miley, Chris was actually following her, as soon as she walked out, her phone rang.

-Lily?

But the voice she hard was another.

-Walk to the farthest trailer truck.

-Who

But before she could ask the call ended. More scared than intrigued she continued walking until a hand covered her mouth and an arm held her waist.

-Shut up and move.

Lily's eyes opened wide when Miley was brutally pushed in falling right beside her.

-Lily!!!

-Shut up!!! - a voice said behind her.

Miley's eyes opened wide when she saw the person before her.

-Now Miley, I'll get my revenge... if I can't have you... then nobody will...

Miley trembled when a gun was pointed at her. But the unexpected happened Chris appeared from behind and cocked her gun.

-Drop it and get on your knees. NOW. -she commanded

The guy chuckled.

-Guess you got me.

Slowly he began to put his gun down as he was getting on his knees, then, in just a second, he turned around landing on the floor and shot Chris several times making her fall out the trailer. Miley tried to run but a kick sent her back to the floor. Her attacker got up and resumed what he was doing.

-Now Miley... it's time to end your pathetic life... thought I didn't know you were Hannah Montana? Well... I knew it all the time... now... Jake Ryan will have to get a new girlfriend.

-Jesse wait... it's not what you think...

-No? You despised me because I was a simple band member... you wanted the big movie star right? Well.. I became sick of that, of seeing him passing his hands all over you, oh yes, I know what you did with him right here in this trailer right under Daddy's little nose...

-Jesse please... you have to understand...

-Understand? Sorry... but your time is up... good bye Miley... rot in hell

The sound of a gunshot filled the trailer followed by cold silence...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

+Part 3

Hard Decisions

Miley glared at the gun before her completely frozen in terror, when the shot echoed in the trailer she wondered whether or not he had fired at her, the answer came seconds later as Jesse plummeted to the floor and she saw Lily standing behind him with Chris's .45 gun in her hands, Miley's eyes filled with tears as she saw her best friend with her leg red with blood, her face bruised and her hair messed up.

-Don't... y... you... ever... try... t... to hurt... my... Miley... again...

-Lily...

-...I.... love... you... -Lily said with a whisper

Then the gun fell to the floor and Lily plummeted seconds after, Miley crawled to help her the second Deke entered the trailer.

-NOBODY MOVE!! POLICE!!!!

-GET HELP FOR LILY!!!! -Miley screamed

-Jesus... 70 David we have multiple people wounded, we also have and officer down, I repeat, two gunshot victims and an officer down!!! -he boomed

-Who's down? -Hondo replied

-Sanchez got shot, Truscott is wounded... and I the attacker is dead. -Deke said

-I'm fine, remember what I told you about getting shares at kevlar? I'm definitely going for this time.

Miley rode with Lily in the ambulance while Robbie excused her to her fans, in her ears, there were no sirens, no beeps from the medical equipment, just one voice and the words that were hammering her endlessly.

-"...my Miley... I love you... my Miley... I love you... my Miley... I love you..."

The following day she woke up when a hand shook her gently in the chair she occupied in Lily's hospital room.

-I need to take you home -Chris said

-No... I want to stay here with Lily...

-Look, people is starting to get suspicious, you're still in your Hannah clothes, come on, I'll bring you back later.

Miley understood, the only difference between her and Hannah Montana was the blond hair, it was too much of a risk. Two hours later she was back, she walked into the room and sat beside Lily holding her hand.

-Wake up please... I need you...

Two days passed and Lily's condition began to improve, Miley had gone home to bathe and change and was about to leave when Oliver arrived.

-I'm going to check on Lily, you coming?

-Uh... she's not in the hospital anymore. -He replied

-What?

-She was discharged this morning.

-How? She didn't even woke up yet... how could she...

-I don't know, that's what I was told when I went to check on her an hour ago.

Miley drove to Lily's home. Heather opened the door.

-Oh hi Miley.

-Hi, I came to see Lily.

-I'm sorry... but... she said she wanted to be on her own for a while

Miley's eyes opened wide.

-What? She's my best friend... I want to see her...

-Why don't let her call you when she's ready? -Heather said

Confused and hurt, Miley went back home. Three days later her cell beeped with a text message. It was from Lily and it read "meet me at the beach near Rico's"

Miley passed the store where her brother and Rico worked and went a little bit further until she saw her best friend sitting in the sand and letting the water touch her feet. Silently she sat beside her.

-Lily? -Miley said with a scared voice.

The blond cleaned the tears from her face.

-Hi...

-What's wrong Lily, why didn't you wanted me to see you?

-Remember what I told you when I saved you?

-Yeah, you said "I love you Miley" so?

-I wasn't supposed to say that... it was my secret...

-Lily what are you talking about? What secret?

Without any warning Lily leaned towards her and before Miley could react both her lips were touching, after a few seconds they separated. Miley was petrified.

-I love you Miley... more than anything in the world... you're my soul-mate... being with Oliver was only a facade... I'm sorry....

It took Miley over two minutes to open her mouth.

-It's all right... I... I'll need to think about all this... so... don't worry OK?

Lily hugged her.

-Thank you...

The End.

Epilogue:

Unbeknown to them someone was watching and listening.

-Now... finally I have what I need to make Miley my girlfriend... MUAJAJAJAJA!!!


End file.
